


Home of the Damned - Demons and Angels (Afterdeath)

by Gleae



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Angel/Demon Hybrids, Angel/Demon Relationship, Angel/Demon Sex, Angels, Demons, Ecto-Genitalia (Undertale), Fallen Angels, M/M, Mpreg, Undertale AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-23
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2020-03-13 08:05:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18936826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gleae/pseuds/Gleae
Summary: Once fallen, Geno was left abandoned, cast from the realms of heaven. Fending for himself on the surface with the looming reminder of his crimes over him, he was left with nothing.An unlikely immortal aids him, and an even more unlikely relationship forms. With such a bond comes a new life and a new chance to renew their wrongs.Although it is hard to fully escape one's past, and consequences will always follow.A/N: This was a project I've been working on for a few months now, and finally want to put into effect. It will be marked mature due to eventual sexual content(albeit minimal), also this will likely overall include heavier language. This will also have heavy religious themes and reference given the subject deals with demons and angels.Geno by CrayonQueen (loverofpiggies)Reaper by RenrinkGoth by NekophyDream by JokuInk by ComyetPalette by Angexci





	1. Prologue

"For your transgressions, Geno, you will be banished from heaven. Such sins could not be overlooked even if believed to be justified," The angel kept his skull down, not so much in shame of his act but more so in regret of allowing things to have devolved to such a state. Of course if any dared to hurt his brother he would do anything to avenge him. He couldn't possibly feel bad for taking a mortal's life with their given actions: they deserved their punishment and now Geno was to be given his. He said nothing in response to his sentence as his hand drew over his crimson scarf. This was the final moment he would lay eyes on his home, and now he would be cast from heaven for the crime of murder. "Is there anything you wish to say before your departure?" He weakly shook his head, signalling the higher council of angels to proceed with his sentencing. "Very well," One of the angels signaled to another to walk in front of Geno, grabbing one of his wrists to clamp on a thin gold band around it: a limiter intended to prevent an angel from returning home. He'd likely be stuck with this for eternity now. The angel that did this, looked back at the council, receiving a nod that prompted them to escort Geno to the gates of heaven. There were a few familiar faces, seeming sorrowful at his leave but Geno seemed ill interested at them, at this point he didn't really seem to care what happened to him.

The sound of the gates closing behind him solidified his fate, he didn't look back though. With a sigh, he spread his wings out, already feeling a weight to them that felt dangerously unfamiliar but was easily explained by the wristlet he wore. Finally he flew off, feeling dread slowly set in as he felt himself be dragged down to the surface. His wings began to ache from the weakness although thankful the surface was within sight, although his excitement was too quickly felt as his wings prematurely gave out, sending him hurtling to the surface. Geno's hastily panic driven mind thought quickly to minimize damage: sure it likely wouldn't kill him but with the limiter, his healing is inhibited as well.

Almost on instinct, his wings wrapped around him at the point of impact, soon feeling a sharp pain take him, radiating through his whole body. He felt his body go numb as the feeling settled, definitely feeling multiple broken bones. Geno could hardly remain conscious as another heaviness took him, his vision fading with the vague sight of white feather falling away. He saw through a heavier canopy of trees onto the blue sky that he had just fallen from, his wings now limp from the exertion. Finally his socket shut with a blanketing exhaustion, his lingering energy going towards healing his body now, leaving him in the middle of a forest almost entirely exposed, yet his surroundings seemed deserted thankfully.

No one would have accounted for another immortal being in the vicinity though, sensing the intrusion of the angels aura from his nearby home he had made for himself. Such spontaneous feeling sparked curiosity in the immortal, prompting him to seek out this lingering aura as it settled in the forest.


	2. Chapter 2

The sudden presence of energy nearby spiked the immortal's interest, albeit he wasn't doing much in his set home on the outskirts of town. The aura was vaguely familiar to him, thus he pursued it, leaving his home to wander about the forest his home bordered to trace this feeling. Deeper into the forest, he took notice to a rather noticeable gap in the canopy, seeping more sunlight onto the forest floor, a few white feathers scattered about the low shrubs. Directly below the newly create skylight, he saw a figure almost entirely clad in white, aside from a crimson scarf wrapped around their neck. The most intriguing thing though, were the pristine angelic wings on the figure's back.

It has certainly been a while since he has set eyes on an angel. He knelt down beside the angel, running a hand along the top side of a feathery wing, trailing it up to cup the side of his face; A portion of their skull seemed to have been severely broken. They flinched only slightly, maybe being able to sense the vaguely lingering darkness the immortal still gave off, but otherwise remained unconscious.

The damage over his body seemed to be the simplest answer for his state, and upon checking, he did wear a limiter on his wrist, as he remembered fallen angels were to have. There was a deep gash down his chest and it seemed the angel was struggling to heal it naturally, likely due to the inexperience of having a limiter on. Carefully, he wrapped the angle's arm around his neck, hoisting their body up to be putting most of his weight in the other. If he went through the back door of his house, no unknowing passerby would likely notice, thus he slowly carried the angel to his home, finding it a surprising chore by how much extra weight the wings added to the angel.

He carefully stepped inside, leading the new guest into the single bedroom he had, being mindful as he set him down on the bed's surface, allowing his wings to delicately fall off the sides to the floor. The immortal examined the primary wound on the angel's chest, pulling down a bit of the white robe to see his ribs cracked from the impact. With a huff, he walked out of the room getting a pack of bandages he had and a rag to clean the blood, knowing well he is unable to use magic to heal him.

He slowly wrapped the bandage around the other's chest after cleaning the access of blood and dirt, finally tying it off on left shoulder. The immortal addressed the broken skull as well, taking an extra note of care to wrap a bandage around the rather sizable whole that seems to have taken up the angel's entire right eye socket; the damage seems just about enough that it may remain given the angel's inhibitor. Assumingly, the angel would be able to handle the overall damage himself, allowing the immortal to pull up a chair to be sure he was there when the angel woke up.

***

After a few hours of biding his time, he saw the angel stir slightly as he was reading some book. He set it down prematurely, hearing a low groan as the other shifted slowly in pain. The angel cracked his one visible socket open, the other being blocked out by the covering the other had placed over it before. His eyelight gained focus, studying the ceiling vaguely. The immortal stayed silent, allowing the angel to adjust to being conscious and draw his vision to him as he sat beside him. The angel appeared confused at the sight of someone else there, soon feeling the demonic aura the immortal gave off, quickly feeling panic set in. In a haste, he backed up against the wall the bed was against, wincing but putting a hand up defensively.

The other sighed, unsurprised at the initial reaction even with his limited powers as well. "Calm down, you'll only hurt yourself more," The angel appeared even more confused, before flinching again as the demon took a seat on the edge of the bed.

"Stay back!" A soft glow formed on the angel's hand, drawing the other away a bit.

"I won't hurt you. I couldn't even if I wanted to," The angel remained unresponsive, but questioned the statement's legitimacy, "I'm completely sealed, I couldn't do anything to you," The demon held his hands up defensively, vaguely gesturing to a black collar around his neck, with a navy blue stone that hung from the center, "Which also means you could probably kill me judging by the rather liberal restriction your power was given," The other quickly clutched his wrist with the limiter on it, weakly attempting to hide it.

"Doesn't concern you,"

"I suppose, but I did still help you," He stayed quiet, avoiding the demon's look, still feeling rather uncomfortable in his presence, "Got a name?" The other remained unresponsive. "Come on, the hell am I gonna do with your name other than say it," Another moment of silence resulting in a heavy sigh from the demon.

"Geno," The demon perked up, almost satisfied in hearing a reply.

"Pleasure, name's Reaper. Now, would you be willing to tell me why you fell?" Geno withdrew a bit at the mention, not liking the reminder of where he came from, although sternly looked up at the demon.

"What would a sealed demon be doing on the surface?" Reaper chuckled.

"I asked first,"

"There's only a few things that could have landed me here, you seem like a far more unlikely case,"

"Fair, but if I answer, you will too," Reaper smirked seeing a bit of a glare from the angel.

"Fine,"

"Satan didn't take too kindly to my presence in hell and found me a threat to his position, so he sealed me and threw me out," Geno looked at him as though trying to see if there was any hint of falsity in what he said.

"Were you?" The angel asked hesitantly, almost fearful of the answer.

"What?"

"A threat to him?"

"Doesn't matter anymore," Reaper spoke apathetically, seemingly having come to terms with his fate. "Now it's your turn," He looked back up at the other with a more cunning gaze, seeing the angel was less willing to answer.

"I... I killed a mortal for taking my brother's life," Geno's eyelight was affixed to the bed, not looking at the demon as he spoke with a forlorn tone.

"A mortal took the life of an angel?" Reaper inquired subtly, finding that a little far fetched.

"This mortal twisted my brother in some kind of lie and then figured a way to kill him at his weakest point. I couldn't just stand by and see this mortal go unpunished... 'course heaven didn't see it that way," Clearly, Geno was suppressing his rage towards the situation, looking at the demon coldly.

"Quite the unfortunate circumstance, huh,"

"...Something like that," Geno pulled his knees closer to his chest, remembering just how horrible it felt, the memory playing back in his head. Instinctually, his wings curled around him slightly, wanting to just wallow in his grief. "What now?" Geno took notice to the silence that settled between the two, interrupting it with a glance towards the demon.

"What?" The demon seemed a bit confused by the question.

"You got your answer, so what did you want from me?" Reaper studied the angel's demeanor a moment, before sparing a weak chuckle.

"Honestly nothing, I've been stuck on the surface for decades, I couldn't really care less what happens now, although there's no reason for us to consider each other enemies when we have no place to go back to," He shrugged, seeing an almost disgusted look from the other at the proposition.

"Are you proposing a truce of some kind?" He withheld a snarl, but was still off put by what the demon said.

"Not like I could hurt you, but in a way. We're very similar Geno: we've both been abandoned in this desolate place with no where to turn. We could help each other," While what Reaper said was logical, Geno still didn't approve the simple acceptance of a demon on his presence, still holding a cautious appearance.

"What could a demon do to help me?" He narrowed his one socket towards Reaper, seeming doubtful of the aid.

"You've likely spent little time on the surface, let alone among mortals," The demon seemed smug, but heard a scoff from Geno.

"Like you would know more than me,"

"I told you I've been here for decades and with my limited power I had no choice but to conform, hence this quaint little home I have for myself," Reaper raised a hand to refer to his surroundings: the room being small and old fashioned and worn in appearance, with a lot of raw wood visible. He smirking at the angel, seeing him huff. "So, are we willing to establish some kind of mutual understanding, angel?" As Reaper held a hand out for the other to take, Geno looked away momentarily, before sighing and grabbing the demon's hand, feeling an uncomfortable chill from the contact.

"Fine, but this only means I won't kill you,"

"I certainly can't complain, although feel free to stay here if you please, given you don't have anywhere else to go," Once again Geno narrowed his eyes at the demon, a spark of light on his fingertips causing the demon the draw the hand away immediately, hissing as he held the hand close to his chest, "Well, I at least know not to piss you off," Reaper still smirked slightly, but felt a soft throb of pain on his hand, the light having left burns on his bones.

"Let that remind you to keep your distance then,"

"Of course, angel," Geno rolled his eyelight before trying to move off the bed, hissing in pain and holding his ribs. "I don't recommend that," Reaper's tone turned serious as he saw the angel struggle to get up, shifting a bit to be able to catch the angel if he were to fall.

"I'm fine," He hissed, slapping away the hand that hovered close to him for support. The angel finally set his feet on the ground, stifling another hiss as he stood up, his wings dragging heavily onto the ground. He grimaced at the blood that stained his white robe, but shrugged off the thought, slowly walking out of the room.

"Where you going?"

"At this point, away from you, although it doesn't concern you," Geno side glanced coldly, leaning against the door frame for support before limping slightly to the door outside. As he walked outside, a soft glow of sunlight trickled through the trees that were around the back of the house, and he closed his eyes for a moment feeling a calm breeze wisk past him and through the leaves, giving off a subtle sound. Geno walked slowly into the forestral scene, finding it a serene sight to ease his roaring thoughts of confusion and grief. He chose to ignore the lingering aura of the demon close behind him, although the constant reminder of his total sealing dispelled his concern, finding it annoying at best now.

Geno found himself in a small clearing, pressed up against a rocky wall, that drew up to a short plateau. It was fairly closed off, making it feel like a small sanctuary, where the sunlight flooded in in the barren spot among the branches. Geno stood under the light, taking a deep breath by how nice it felt, looking up at the vibrant blue sky, already feeling heavy regret and foreboding for his falling. He slowly got onto his knees, sitting comfortably on the back of his legs, momentarily losing himself to his thoughts, soon closing his eyes and bowing his head forward with his hands loosely folded and pressed against his forehead. Reaper did keep an eye on him, mostly out of curiosity, finding his mannerisms intriguing. Geno remained still in his stance, almost appearing ethereal in the glow of the sun with his feathered wings falling behind him more delicate than before. The demon had almost forgotten how beautiful angels could be, although a certain melancholy took the scene he watched, leaving him wondering what is going through the angel's mind.

"What are you doing?" Geno jolted from his contemplation, but he still kept his gaze to the ground.

"Praying for my brother. Angels often have little hope beyond what is considered death for us, I just pray God will have mercy on him," He spoke quietly ─ hopelessly ─ still avoiding turning to the demon behind him. Reaper hummed in reply, still seeming confused by the notion but not bothering questioning it. "Maybe even pray for forgiveness for me for not killing you sooner," Geno side glanced shortly, appearing a bit more aggressive.

"Awe, don't be like that, I couldn't hurt a fly like this," Reaper chuckled faintly, seeing as his mere presence seemed to piss off the angel.

"I can only imagine how horrible you were to have been sealed,"

"Well people believed I could have rivaled Satan, of course, those were just rumors,"

"Filthy demon..." Geno scoffed, slowly getting himself up with only a stifled wince.

"I'm sorry for not being so high and mighty like you, but I wouldn't take such ostracising tone with me. You would greatly fear me if I was unsealed," Reaper continued to smirk as he saw the angel turn his way finally, but narrowed his socket at the other in insult.

"Well then, this is your punishment. Maybe it will let you think about the beastly things you've likely done," Geno snarled, seeming threatened by Reaper's increasing proximity to him.

"Now that's just unfair, angel. You only assume this because I was created to be a demon from the beginning. Although, I suppose there might have been a reason some dubbed me 'Death'," Reaper almost found amusement in Geno's reaction as he cooed subtly, placing his finger under Geno's chin.

"You disgust me," He hiss but remained unmoving as he glared at the demon.

"Consider it mutual, angel~" He lifted his chin up a bit more, seeming satisfied in Geno's reaction.

"At least I haven't committed any ungodly crimes,"

"You are here for a reason though," Geno didn't say anything, hating Reaper's cocky attitude, knowing he's relishing in his victory in winning their little argument. In a swift motion, Geno flicked the hand away, and walking past him towards the home again, although a slight tug on his wing made him turn around quickly. "It may be best for you to despawn your wings, angel. Although they are beautiful they do attract a lot of attention. The last thing you want is mortals giving you that," Reaper smirked again at the angel, and once again Geno had no way to logically counter it.

"I'll do as I please,"

"Am I to assume then, I will be graced with your presence from here on out?" The demon once again cooed as he saw Geno walk towards his small house, although pausing at the call out.

"Doesn't seem I have much of a choice beyond aimless roaming," Geno sighed hopelessly, glancing back at Reaper and seeing him walk to his side.

"Smart choice, I assure we would likely work well together," The two continued to walk side by side, Geno's wings now pressed close to his back to avoid brushing up against the demon.

"I highly doubt that," Geno muttered under his breath, hissing mutely as walking slowly strained his broken ribs. Reaper must have taken notice to this as he held out a hand for the angel to take, drawing a confused glance from the other. "What?"

"You're limping, let me help you," Reaper offered simply, not really expressing much concern in his voice. Geno remained still at the offer, searching Reaper's sockets for something but finding them nearly void.

"Fine," With a sigh, Geno linked his arm around Reaper's, putting more weight on him, feeling a bit less pressure on his body. Now that they were walking back, it oddly enough felt longer than it did leaving, draining Geno of his energy by the time they got to the house. With a short glance down, Reaper didn't say anything as he led Geno into the bedroom he was in before, and Geno spared an odd glance to other before feeling Reaper guide him to the bed to lie down again. "What could you possibly be getting out of this?" The angel sat on the edge of the bed, still holding his ribs, with there still being lingering pain as they attempted to heal.

"Well, if I can't kill you, why not enjoy the company while it's here. It's a welcome change to the typical monotony of the past few decades," Reaper spared a faint smile, different from his more commonly seen smirk, leaning against the wall beside the bed as he looked down at Geno.

"So you're really willingly helping an angel solely because you're bored?" Geno rose a figurative brow at the demon, seeming overall unsurprised at the statement.

"I have no obligation to anyone anymore, and I've got nothing better to do with my time," The angel sighed with minor annoyance, seeing that as a statement insinuating he would likely have to put up with a lot more from Reaper. The demon chuckled shortly, pushing himself off to head out the door way, glancing back once more. "I suggest you get some more rest with your injuries," Geno didn't respond, keeping his eyes on the demon until Reaper was out of sight, still finding the presence unsettling. Nonetheless, his overall exhaustion didn't seem to care and got the better of him, allowing him to lay on his side and sleep.

***

Geno slowly crack his socket open, glancing out the window to see it has become night time, the pain in his body significantly fading. He slowly sat up and glanced around again, still finding spite in his resulted situation, living with a demon of all things. Although, Geno did have to admit just having the company of someone he doesn't haven't to hide his identity around is a breath of relief... but still, a demon. He sighed, shifting to stand up again, wanting to move around a bit, feeling stiff from sleeping with his given wounds. Geno glance around the house shortly, almost as quickly hearing someone call him.

"Oh angel, you're up. Sleep well?" Reaper stepping into the main living area of the small house, easily sensing the angel's presence moving.

"Well enough," By now Geno feels no need to comment on the pet name, seeing as Reaper is stubborn in his ways.

"Good, fair to go to town with me?" He pointed towards the front door upon making the request, confusing the angel.

"It's late though," By now it had to have been close to midnight, so there was barely any point in leaving the comfort of the house.

"Perfect time to stay inconspicuous," Reaper walked back into the room he initially came out of, Geno hearing a faint rustle before seeing the demon emerge again with a set of clothes in hand. Quickly, and without warning, he threw them at Geno, with intent for the other to catch, and while Geno was caught off guard, he still managed enough quick thinking to snatch them as they came flying his way. "Might want to change first," Geno looked down to see a white t-shirt and dark gray pants, looking back at Reaper with curiosity. "Go ahead," Geno thought for a moment before finally deciding to turn back around into the room he was sleeping in, although was halted once again, "And Geno, your wings," Geno huffed at the reminder, but knew he was actually right; If they were going to go into a more public area, even this late, would draw unwanted attention. He slowly shut the door behind him, taking a deep breath when he felt his wings dissipate in a soft white glow, It was weird to not feel the weight of his wings behind him, although following his fall, his wings have become almost burdensome, making him relieved at how much lighter he felt, which only made him more sorrowful: the sensation just made it so much more real for him, there would likely be no reason for him to appear that way again. For all intensive purposes, he was now to live mortal with no other purpose to assume.

Without much thought, Geno changed into the plain clothes he was given, folding up his robe, symbolically letting go of the few things he had left. His hand ran over his red scarf, rubbing the fabric between his fingers, trying to shove down the grief that loomed over him since his brother's death: no more, he has nothing and now doesn't have anything left to do.

Finally, Geno set foot outside of the small bit of a sanctuary he had circled around himself in the small bedroom he dwelled in. He met the demon's eyes, realizing he has so quickly adjusted to the polarizing aura, or maybe has just grown apathetic to his situation that he just couldn't care less if he was feeding the entertainment of a demon with his company. With only a short glance, Reaper gesture towards the door, the two walking out to take in the cool night air, and Geno mindlessly followed Reaper towards the glow of streetlights, illuminating the streets of a small town. The chirp of crickets ricocheted off the trees that filled the landscape behind them as they left the scene they previous dwelled in.

"Quaint town," Geno commented shortly, looking over the buildings around him: small shops and the like, "Surprised someone like you hasn't thought to ruin it,"

"Not worth the effort. Being left entirely powerless has made me realize how lovely it is to not do anything," Reaper smirked, sparing a glance to the angel.

"Was that the laziness or apathy that took over?" the smaller added unenthusiastically, finding Reaper's unnecessary charm a headache.

"Both. No point on bothering the surrounding area when I can just passively watch it from the sidelines,"

"How long would a demon have to be subjected to what you've gone through to believe the passive option is the best,"

"Well, aren't you snippy," Geno scoffed at the comment.

"Shut up," He replied mutely, taking a look up at the night sky, seeing the stars peer through brightly through the black veil. Geno stopped in his path, losing himself to the sight, feeling an almost melancholy feeling take him. Reaper took notice to this sudden pause, studying Geno's face and seeing a hint of regret grace his expression.

"You know being here for such a long time, you pick up on things," Geno finally turned to look at him, almost waiting for him to continue. The demon kept walking, talking a seat on an empty curb side, not a living thing in sight, "There is an old mortal ritual where it's said that one could wish on a shooting star and it would come true," The demon gave a more genuine smile, seeing Geno continue to study him with an unreadable expression, following suit and taking a seat near Reaper, being mindful of the distance, "Well, it's just a foolish myth anyway, but I find it cute that mortals try to hold on to some kind of otherworldly revery," The angel looked up at the clear night sky, seeming riddled with mornfullness.

"A mortal's faith astounds me sometimes," The angel muttered to himself lightly, seeming tired by his tone of voice.

"So does yours," Reaper added abruptly, seeing Geno glance at him in confusion.

"What?"

"Even when cast aside you still look at the sky with a wistfulness I cannot explain," The demon clarified shortly, looking at Geno's eyelight.

"I left everything I knew behind. It's not something I can let go of so easily," He cast his gaze back at the sky, the sadness heavily dwindling.

"I didn't seem to have a problem," The demon teased, chuckling lightly.

"Demons like you never seem to care. I doubt you ever really cherished anything in your life," Reaper's expression quickly turned darker, opening his mouth as though wanting to say something, just as quickly deeming it unfit to mention.

"I suppose so..." he spoke with a more mournful tone, try to deplete any memory he may have been holding onto. "I guess we both have our own fair share of shit to deal with," Reaper sighed heavily, sparing another glance to the angel, seeing him place a hand over bandages on his skull.

"...Yeah..." He mumbled quietly, hardly even paying mind to what the demon said anymore. In curiosity, Reaper carefully turned Geno's skull towards him by his chin, undoing the loosely wrapped bandage. The angel only flinched slightly but allowed for Reaper to unravel it, almost curious himself at what the damage is, especially given he hasn't been capable of perceiving any kind of vision from that side. The demon studied his skull for a moment, nothing being clearly read from his expression until he spoke up.

"Looks like it's still broken," Geno sighed disappointedly, not really that surprised by the notion.

"Probably will be permanently. I don't think I have enough power to heal this extent of damage,"

"Well, I suppose that's what this is for then," Reaper help up the bandages, making Geno look at him unenthusiastically.

"Yea, thanks for taking it off, asshole," The angel snatched them from the other, trying his best to replicate the previous wrapping, clearly finding it a struggle. Reaper watched in mild amusement, soon holding his hand out to signify he was a far easier alternative than continuing to struggling by himself. With a scoff, Geno begrudgingly handed it to the other, leaning in a bit to allow Reaper to wrap up his skull, finally feeling it tie. He was thankful for that, feeling odd at the proximity with the demon, brushing it off as best as he could.

"It seems you always find yourself needing my help," The angel rolled his eyes at the demon's teasing, quickly jolting away from him the moment he was certain the bandage was secure.

"I could have done this myself, it was just easier,"

"Mmhmm," Reaper hummed lightly, side glancing towards the smaller with a smirk, "I told you we'd work well together," He leaned in a little bit, aiming to make the angel more uncomfortable.

"I shouldn't have to remind you what I can do," Geno held a hand up with a glow resonating lightly, warding off the demon as predicted.

"Of course angel, although..." With the glow only being faint, Reaper grabbed the hand, the spontaneity of the action halting the glow entirely, "I like to live a bit dangerously," He left a kiss on the tips of Geno's fingers, leaving the other stunned before he was able to process what had happened and rip his hand away, shoving Reaper to the ground.

"Don't. Touch me..." Geno glared coldly at the demon as the other recovered from the physical protest, sitting back on the curb again. Reaper chuckled nonetheless upon seeing a dusting of blue on the angel's cheekbones, the hand the demon kissed drawn towards the smaller's chest.

"Doesn't even seem like you mind," Hastily, Reaper tapped his finger under Geno's chin before he even had the chance to push him away again, his hand receding just as quickly. With another smirk at the brighter shade on the angel's face, Reaper stood up waiting for Geno to follow, "Besides, your hatred is unfounded now given we each belong to no one anymore," Reaper held a hand out for the other, seeing Geno momentarily caught on the words he spoke, but looked away quickly, choosing to get up by himself. Reaper shrugged, walking past the smaller back the way they originally came, expecting the other to follow, "Remember angel, you're free now,"

"Is this what you consider freedom?" Geno spoke with a more dismal tone, vaguely looking over at Reaper.

"I mean, even with our powers limited, we have no rules, no obligations, nothing," Reaper lifted his arms over his head, interlacing his fingers to rest his hands on the back of his skull

"Is that really how you see it?" Geno sighed mutely, almost intrigued by the odd optimism.

"Eh, silver lining and that bullshit," Reaper shrugged at, finding his own words as stupid as the angel did.

"Honestly, I don't see what could possibly be good about this. My brother's dead, I've gotten banished from heaven, and now that I've been cast on Earth, I got myself stuck with you," He side glared at the aforementioned demon, but only heard him chuckle in response.

"Angel, you did that to yourself. There's nothing keeping you with me, although I do find your presence quite charming,"

"Keep that up and maybe I will just leave,"

"Nah, I think you're too sad and lonely to leave, I'm the closest thing you'll get to a friend here. Face it, you actually don't hate my company even though I'm a demon," Geno rolled his eyelight, not really having much of a rebuttal.

"I guess I can't fully deny that I appreciate the consultation, but that does _not_ make us friends," Geno stopped to face the demon, his words firm and his gaze unmoving. He quickly turned back to walk towards the house, that was now just in view amidst the trees. The demon watched as the other walked off, smirking faintly.

"Whatever you say angel~" He called out, clearly irking the other. Reaper caught up easily to him, being a little surprised when he saw Geno reveal his wings and fly onto the roof of his house, taking a seat and looking up at the sky again. The demon would have made some kind of comment, but the glow in Geno's eyelight signified he was likely uninterested in paying mind to him. With a sigh, Reaper retired to his room, leaving Geno to loom over the home.

***

Reaper had found himself stirred at some early hour of the morning, the sun not even yet. A chill took the house from the more dramatic temperature drop through the night, making him wonder if Geno had come inside yet. Lazily he got off his bed, stepping out of the small room to glance around. There was not a sign of life anywhere indoors, the room Geno previously recovered in also vacant. With a huff Reaper grabbed one of the thinner blankets off his bed to wrap around him and walked outside, unsurprised to see Geno still on the roof, now laying down though. It was hard to tell whether he was actually asleep or not, but Reaper couldn't imagine it was particularly warm in the roof. He took the blanket off his shoulders and rolled it up before inelegantly chucking it at the angel. Geno cursed when the blanket hit him in the face, briskly drawing his sight to Reaper, formed into a sharp glare.

"You looked cold, my angel," He teased, seeing Geno scoff both at the tease and the pet name.

"Couldn't get up here yourself?" He smirked slightly at the demon on the ground, seeing an indifferent expression.

"No wings, love,"

"You really are that weak, huh?" Geno leaned over the edge in mild amusement, finding a hint of joy in the demon's weakness.

"Satan didn't feel too inclined to be nice to me," Reaper shrugged, walking to the side of the house, jumping up to grab the edge of the roof, barely managing to pull himself up. Geno couldn't help but chuckle at the almost sad attempt that was made, although the demon did still manage to settle in a seat beside him, momentarily gasping for air as though it was a massive effort to get there, "Huh, who knew it was such a nice view up here," The two looked at the tree line to see the clearer part of the sky, away from the lights of the town. It actually was quite nice, the demon had to admit, although teasingly, he chose to keep his gaze turned to Geno's expression.

"Yea, you can actually see the stars from here," Geno spoke without much thought, seemingly missing the slightly stifled snicker the other attempted to hide.

"Oh yea, now that you mention, I guess the sky looks okay too," Reaper smirked at the angel at the slight victory he considered for himself, seeing a confused express shift to a glare quickly.

"Really? That was horrible," Geno almost couldn't be mad at it, based on how miserable of an attempt it was, although blamed himself for falling for it.

"You loved that, admit it," Geno scoffed but said nothing, wrapping the blanket around his shoulders as he pulled his knees in to keep a bit more warm. He jolted suddenly when he felt Reaper scoot closer to him as so their shoulders pressed against one another.

"What are you doing?" He leaned away, but felt Reaper move close anyway.

"You have the only blanket, and it's gotten awful' cold on the roof," The demon smirked slightly, chuckling still when Geno pushed him away with a bit more force, enough to off balance him the latter direction.

"Go back to bed then,"

"Not unless you agree to join me," Reaper was quick to move back beside Geno, wrapping and arm around him for 'warmth' as he claimed.

"Ugh, you demons are shameless," Geno mumbled to himself as he curled up into the blanket further, faintly smelling a distinctive scent from the fabric. -he must sleep with this all the time- He mentally reeled at himself lingering on that thought, dispelling it as quickly as it came.

"I'm hoping for a successful attempt soon," Reaper almost chirped with fake optimism, receiving an eye roll from the angel, "Come on, you're cold. At least admit that,"

"Yea, what's it to you?" Reaper chuckled weakly at the angel's attitude, but quickly turned his expression more sullen than before.

"You don't need to keep this up Geno, you have nothing to prove," With a huff, Geno finally flicked the hand off his shoulder, seeing Reaper move it away anyway.

"I fucking hate this,"

"What, falling?"

"Just everything: falling, now getting stuck with you. It just feels like a whole mess..." Geno laid his skull on the top of his knees, feeling so hopeless where he sat.

"Forget about all that. I say use this to start a new life. Everything I had got taken away as well, and here I am, residing ever so humbly in this shack in the forest," Reaper scoffed at his own situation, finding it funny how things ended up for him, "Really, it's not all that bad. Gives you time to think," Geno turned his head, now leaning the side against his knees, dwelling on what Reaper said. He turned to face forward again, sighing heavily as he gazed at the tree line again. Without really caring, Geno leaning against Reaper's shoulder, feeling more dejected than before.

"Nothing left to think about," He mumbled quietly, thankful to not have any initial reaction from the demon by their proximity, slowly closing his one eye socket.

"That's all up to you, angel. Who knows though, things may change for the better," Geno snickered dishearteningly, not bothering to look at Reaper.

"Doubt it," Geno's breathing steadied as he found himself falling asleep, oddly comforted by the company of the other. Reaper glanced down at the other momentarily and wrapped his arm around him again, finding the scene so strange and yet so calm: a demon and an angel, sitting together on the roof of a house, star gazing. It's so simple but so absurd that Reaper couldn't help laugh at himself.

It would be hard to tell how things really will change, although part of the demon was hopeful: truly a rarity for him.


End file.
